Iceberg Adrift (PMU 7)
Iceberg Adrift is an ice-themed dungeon from PMU 6, reintroduced in PMU 7. To access this dungeon, you must first clear Iceberg Cavern and enter the correct tunnel in Iceberg Tunnels. If you have a Key of the Winds you'll have access to the 4th boss, Suicune. A Key of the Winds is in the end room of Iceberg Frigid Waters. The weather in this dungeon can be snow, hail, cloudy, or fog. On the higher floors, hail may be more common due to Alolan Ninetales spawning, as it has the Ability Snow Warning. Psyduck and Golduck also spawn so the weather may commonly be clear. Excluding boss rooms, there is no darkness at all in this dungeon. Attributes IcebergAdriftScenery1.png|Floors 1-12 IcebergAdriftScenery2.png|Floors 13-28 IcebergAdriftScenery3.png|Floors 29-42 IcebergAdriftDittoTile.png|Pink Ditto tile Floors 1-12 The scenery at first has soft snowy walls, floor, and frozen water, with small and medium sized icicles around. Thin Ice Room After the first boss is a puzzle with an invisible path. If you take a wrong step you fall into the Frozen Underpass. There, is the staircase to take you back into the main room. Thin Ice Room.png Frozen Underpass.png Floors 13-28 The walls are still snowy, but the floor is solid ice with several cracks throughout it. There is no more water, and instead parts where uncracked, slidable ice is. Occasionally there will be differing tiles. This room after the second boss is a simple puzzle using ice mechanics to get to the small room containing the stairs to the next floor. Floors 29-42 The walls are now also solid ice, largely cracked. The ground is the same, but with the varied tiles being more common. On Floors 39-42, there can show up a special tile that is pink, indicating the floors Ditto can spawn on. While this tile can appear at all times, Ditto can only spawn during Dawn, and the pink tile does not have to be present in order for Ditto to spawn. After the final floor, before the third boss, is another puzzle room. You need to activate 3 switches that remove the icicles blocking the entrance to the boss room. All of the warps take you to back to the spawning point of the room. Bosses Glalie and Cryogonal The first boss of Iceberg Adrift is after Floor 12. It is a mob of 4 Cryogonal led by a Glalie. They all have a chance to drop a Mushroom when defeated. Glalie can also drop TM Frost Breath. Boss Drop: *TM Frost Breath (Glalie) *Mushroom Before Fighting: :(You feel a strange presence around...) *''???: ... *???: WHO ARE YOU. *???: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR TERRITORY. *''Glalie: WE DON'T LIKE INTRUDERS. *''Glalie'' WE EAT INTRUDERS FOR BREAKFAST. *''Cryogonal'': yas we gonna eat you *''Glalie'': PREPARE TO HAVE A BAD TIME. *''Cryogonal'': YAS *''Glalie'': BEHOLD. Weavile and Walrein Weavile and Walrein are the bosses after Floor 28. Boss Drop: *TM Hone Claws (Weavile) *TM Ice Beam (Walrein) Before Fighting: *''???: Oh, look, a visitor. *''Weavile: Hello, welcome to our house. I'm Weavile and this is my wife Walrein- *''Walrein'': AWGAGSHGW. WHY ARE YOU IN OUR HOUSE. *''Walrein'': GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE. *''Weavile'': Sweetie no. *''Walrein'': I DON'T WANNA DEAL WITH MORE RANDOM POKEMON ENTERING OUR HOUSE. *''Walrein'': IF YOU DONT LEAVE YOURSELF, WE'LL FORCE YOU. *''Weavile'': Sigh, I'm sorry... I tried Team Agony After the third puzzle room, the player runs into Team Agony again. Dunsparce notices and insists that if you came you would be killed. He asks if you are afraid of death. If you say "No", he tells you that you may still have time to leave and asks you if you will. Note that if you say "Yes" you will eventually have to say "No". Saying "No" results in him asking twice again until he informs the rest of Agony of your arrival. Boss Drop: *Eject Button (Archeops) *Fluffy Tail (Dunsparce, Dedenne) *Beauty Scarf (??) *Burn Heal (Abra) *Plain Seed (Marshtomp) *Nugget (Dedenne) *TM Calm Mind (Abra) *TM Power-Up Punch (Breloom) *TM Psychic (Abra) *Big Mushroom (Dedenne, Abra) *Mushroom (Dedenne, Dunsparce, Breloom, Marshtomp) Before Fighting: *(...) *''Dunsparce''... Name? *''Dunsparce'': What are you doing here? *''Dunsparce'': Wait wait, let's go to a quiet place. *''Dunsparce'': I thought boss told you to not come here. That he'd KILL you. *''Dunsparce'': But despite all... You decided to come here anyways. *''Dunsparce'': Are you not scared of death, Name? :No *''Dunsparce'': Hehe, just as I thought. *''Dunsparce'': But, I think you still have time to turn back. I won't tell the rest about what happened here. *''Dunsparce'': What do you say? Will you leave? :Yes / No to the subsequent dialogue *''Dunsparce'': Thank you, Name. I knew I could trust you! *''Dunsparce'': ... *''Dunsparce'': However, are you lying to me, Name? :Yes *''Dunsparce'': . . . *''Dunsparce'': I'm being serious, Name. Will you leave? :No *''Dunsparce'': . . . *''Dunsparce'': Listen here, Name. Stop joking around. This is your LAST chance. WILL YOU LEAVE? :No *''Dunsparce'': . . . *''Dunsparce'': ... I see. I see, I see, I see, I see. I see how it is, then. *''Dunsparce'': ... *''Dunsparce'': Agony. Name is here, and they want to be killed. *(!) *''Abra'': Well, well, well. *''Marshtomp'': Well, weLL, WELL. *''Breloom'': Despite our warnings, you still came here... *''Dedenne'': Or maybe you wanted to see us again? We're a cool team after all~ *''Archeops'': Whatever your reason is, your decision is just plain dumb. *''Abra'': Enough with the chatting. *''Abra'': I must say, Dunsparce, you did a really good job baiting this clueless Pokemon here. You'll get well rewarded after we finish this mission. *''Dunsparce'': Thanks, sir. I am proud to serve Agony as well as I can. *''Dunsparce'': ... Now, Name. Since you just refuse to live.. perish. *''Dunsparce'': Time to send you back to the realm you came from! *''Dedenne'': It's sad that we have to kill such a cutie... but this is what people who don't listen get. *''Breloom'': Don't worry, though... we'll make your death long and painful. *''Archeops'': Die. *''Abra'': It's time for Agony. *''Agony'': Let's go! After Defeating: *(...) *''Abra'': ... Uh... that was... an unexpected outcome... *''Dedenne'': Ow... how dare you... beat up a lady... *''Breloom'': I guess I still have a lot to learn... *''Marshtomp'': Ugh... I might die here... but I will... augh...! *''Marshtomp'': Maybe... I should drop the act... *''Archeops'': Strong... *''Dunsparce'': Is... is this it... All my work... my goals... my dreams... gone... *''Dunsparce'': I see... I see, I see... I guess it was supposed to end like this, after all... *''Dunsparce'': I'm sorry, Name... I'm just not made to be a good Pokemon... like you, I guess... *(...) *''Abra'': ... Agony. *''Abra'': Time to leave. *''Abra'': ... Name. *''Abra'': This won't be the last you'll hear from us. You might not be as lucky next time. *''Archeops'': Bye. *''Dedenne'': Well! See you again, someday~ *''Breloom'': Next time we meet, I'll have become stronger... just wait. *''Marshtomp'': And now... time for the grand finale! *''Dunsparce'': ... *''Dunsparce'': Name. *''Dunsparce'': I guess... this is goodbye. *''Dunsparce'': Uh... good luck... Suicune When you use your Key of the Winds on a locked door instead of going into the warp in the end room, you get access to the area beyond the door where Suicune resides. Suicune claims Pokémon lived here told it you got rid of the evil Pokémon who pursued this dungeon. Though, it tells you that you cannot have the treasure as it doesn't want it to be given to the wrong person. It asks if you still want it. Selecting "Yes" or "No" results in it saying that your answer doesn't matter and it will be the one to decide if you are worthy. Boss Drop: *Snowflake Key *Icicle Key *TM Blizzard *Suicune's Heart Slate Before Fighting: *''???: ... *???: Welcome, Name. *''Suicune: I'm Suicune, the guardian of Iceberg Adrift. *''Suicune'': The Pokemon that live here told me of how you helped rid the dungeon of evil Pokemon. *''Suicune'': However... *''Suicune'': I'm afraid I can't give you the treasure. *''Suicune'': The treasure of Iceberg Adrift is very valuable... I can't let it go to the wrong person. *''Suicune'': But, I imagine you still want the treasure... don't you? *''Suicune'': Your answer doesn't matter, though. It's me who'll decide if you're worthy of it. *''Suicune'': So... Name. *''Suicune'': Show me what you're made of! After Defeating: *''Suicune'': Hmm... *''Suicune'': You definitely are stronger than you look, Name. *''Suicune'': I'll allow you to get the treasure. *''Suicune'': However, you better not use it for evil. *''Suicune'': ...or you'll face the consequences. *''Suicune'': Farewell, Name. End Room IcebergAdriftEndRoom1.png| IcebergAdriftEndRoom2.png| You have the option to use a Key of the Winds on one of the sealed doors or enter the warp in the middle which takes you into an empty room. The warp in that room is the exit to the dungeon that brings you to Snowbasin Town. Iceberg Adrift Peak End Box This serves as the "true" ending, and has a single Deluxe Box. It can only be reached after defeating Suicune. *Warming Relic *Icy Dust *Icicle Plate *Ice Stone *Icicle Key *Snowflake Key *Max Revive *Big Nugget *Relic Crown *TM Blizzard *TM Psychic *TM Substitute *TM Waterfall *Freeze Orb *Heart Scale Secret Room Iceberg Adrift has Secret Rooms appearing on all floors excluding 1 and 42. The room has water in the shape of the crest on Suicune's head. On the inner corners of this water are a pile of 1000 Poké on both sides. There's two Deluxe Boxes, which can have the following items: *Nothing *Never-Melt Ice *Frozen Rock *Revive *Lum Berry *TM Frost Breath *TM Hail *TM Ice Beam Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Dungeon Objective Aside from completion, there's many reasons to explore this dungeon. Iceberg Adrift has the exclusive recruits Bergmite and Ditto. The first was only limited to events, and Ditto is a new addition. Ice Stones, the item to evolve the Alolan forms of Vulpix and Sandshrew, are obtainable from the end box here. Their respective keys can also be gotten from it or as a drop from Suicune. The Warming Relic and Freeze Orb are exclusive end box items. Restrictions # You need to have a Key of the Winds at the end in order to access and battle Suicune. # Parties are disbanded after the third boss and you cannot be rescued when entering the Aurora Room. Tips *On the third boss, you can use a Foe-Hold or Slumber Orb and other various Orbs to make it more tolerable. **A Haze or Clear Smog user can also make the fight with Team Agony much easier. *If you're looking for Ditto, bringing Honey may help. *Bring a Mobile Scarf or a Ghost-type as TM Ice Beam can spawn in the walls. Trivia *The PMU 7 version of Iceberg Adrift was created by Mad. *The PMU 7 version of Iceberg Adrift was released on 16th of December in 2018. *A few event-only Pokémon were made permanent in this dungeon and Ditto debut here. *The path in the Thin Ice Room puzzle was altered to be slightly more complicated a while after release. *The Fluffy Tail item was Tanren Chambers exclusive prior to this dungeon's release. Video Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Continuation Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:Tanren Category:Tanren Dungeons